A Stolen Moment
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: It was a risk, they both knew it, but they had to...


**Author's Note: This is my first 'Pretty Little Liars' fic, I hope you like it. **

* * *

His fingers caressed the soft skin of her neck as he stood behind her, his body pressed against hers. He brushed her hair to the side and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. He felt her body tremble in his arms, the feeling making his heart pound. His right arm encircled her waist and held her against him while he peppered kisses on her neck. With every touch of his lips her body trembled, he could feel her heart racing.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin and allowed her head to fall to the side. Her hands rested on the arm around her waist, the fingers of her right hand entwining with his. As his lips moved to where her shoulder met her neck, she let out a soft, low moan.

"Make love to me," she whispered, her voice so low he barely heard it. If he had any doubts as to her words, her actions made her intentions perfectly clear. She moved the hand around her waist up her slender body to rest on her chest, so that his hand covered her breast. Slowly she turned to face him, keeping her face downcast almost as though she were afraid to look up at him. He felt her heart beat faster, if that was even possible, as she lifted her face up to meet his. Her eyes locked with his as she brought her lips to his. She was hesitant at first with the kiss, her lips moving softly against his, threatening to pull away at any moment. He kissed her back gently and watched her eyes flutter shut.

His hand fell away from her body as she pulled herself in closer to him. His lips moved against hers, each time with more intensity. She moaned against his lips when she felt his fingers touch the soft skin of her lower back. His hand slipped under the fabric of her shirt and began to slowly inch it up. She caught on to what he was doing and brought her hands to the buttons on her shirt. Their lips never parted as she undid each button and allowed him to push the material off her body and drop it on the floor. She became momentarily self conscious of her body. She had never been overly confident with her figure, but when she felt his eyes look appreciatively at her she felt surprisingly sexy.

He smiled at her as he walked her backward across the room until she bumped into the wall. She laughed and smiled at him as he put one hand on either side of her head. Her eyes locked with his as her hands moved to his chest. With nervous hands she reached out and ran her fingers over the expanse of his material covered chest. Her heart raced as her fingers trailed down his chest, and over his abdomen to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

He couldn't help but suck in a breath as her fingers brushed against the flesh of his lower abdomen. Her eyes stayed fixed with his as she slowly worked his t-shirt up his chest. As she slid the piece of clothing up his body, her hands ran over the hard, warm skin of his chest. He helped her pull it over his head and let it fall to the floor. She smiled and looked up at him as her hands roamed over his chest, with each movement her nerves eased and she gained confidence. With a twinkle in her eye she leaned toward him. She pressed her lips to his collarbone and began trailing kisses along his collarbone and down his chest to his naval.

Kneeling down she traced her tongue along the skin at the top of his jeans. Her hands ran down his body to rest on the button on his jeans. She looked up at him as her nimble fingers undid the button and zipper, and she began sliding the denim down his legs. When she got them to his knees he pulled her to her feet. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss as his arms wrapped around her small frame. His hand caressed her back as he moved it up to the clasp of her bra. He slipped his hand beneath the thin strip of fabric and lightly massaged the skin before he tried the clasp. It took him a moment to free the small metal hook and slide the material off her skin. He moved to slip the straps down her arms but she stopped him. She broke the kiss and lowered her face.

She took a deep breath, her whole body shaking slightly. With slow, nervous movements she shrugged her arms out of the straps, holding the bra to her body with only her arms. After a moment she moved her arms and allowed it to fall to the floor. She moved as though to cover herself but thought against it. She stood still for a moment, allowing him to look at her. He knew that she was self-conscious and that to stand there and let him look at her was one of the hardest things for her to do. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"You're beautiful," he smiled as he brought his lips to hers once again in a tender kiss. She melted into his embrace, her arms encircling his neck as she pressed herself against him. His hands roamed over the bare skin of her back before coming to rest on her lower back. With one finger he gently traced the small scar in the centre of her lower back. He couldn't help but notice the way her body moved when he touched the spot just below the waistband of her jeans – it was as though the flesh was still tender. He stilled the movement of his finger, letting his hand simply rest there. Her lips moved against his with growing intensity.

Her breasts pressed against his chest as he pulled her flush against him. She could feel his arousal against her. His hands moved along the waistband of her jeans to the button at the front. As his lips caressed hers he undid the button and pulled the zip down, before beginning to push the jeans down her legs. He pulled his lips from hers and trailed a line of kisses over her jaw and down her slender throat. He pressed kisses along her collarbone to her breast. His tongue circled the taut flesh of her nipple. She moaned as he sucked the small bud into his mouth, nipping at it lightly with his teeth. He kissed his way from one breast to the other; his lips performing the same ministrations, eliciting moans from deep within her.

He moved down her body, his lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His hands caressed the gentle curve of her waist, before moving to settle on her hips. He pulled away from her slightly to watch her face as he pushed her jeans down her legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. She stood before him now clad only in her underwear and heels.

He ran his hands down her legs and then back up to rest on her hips. He smiled at her and leaned in to capture her lips as her slid his left hand down to the knee of her right leg. Pushing her against the wall he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric of her underwear. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue slipped into his mouth. His hand squeezed the back of her thigh as he pressed himself against her. She moaned into his mouth at the contact, grinding her hips against his.

With almost a frenzied need he removed her leg from his hip and pulled off her underwear as she slid his boxers down his legs. In a matter of moments her legs were around his waist again, and his hard length was pressed to her hot, wet core. He pushed her back hard against the wall as he slowly slid into her. She moaned loudly as he filled her, tilting her head back as her lips parted slightly. He kissed her neck as he began to move; pulling out slowly and pushing back in with more force. He set a slow, steady rhythm, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Faster," she moaned. His lips detached from her neck and captured hers as he increased the speed of his thrusts. She pulled him even further into her with her legs, desperate to feel him as close as possible. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, her nipples brushing against his chest. He moaned against her lips as her muscles tightened around him. He thrust harder as he felt her approach her climax. Her arms tightened around his neck as she reached her peak. With a small cry of ecstasy she threw her head back as she came. He continued thrusting into her as her muscles clamped down around him. His pace increased as he felt his own climax approaching. He let out a moan as he pushed into her once more before he came.

His head dropped onto her shoulder as they both came down from their highs. He pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder as she rested her cheek against his head. Her chest heaved as she slowly caught her breath. After a minute he eased himself out of her and lowered her legs carefully to the ground. She kissed him gently before moving away from him to gather her clothing and re-dress.

She smiled at him as she put her clothes back on and tried to straighten her messed hair. She stood for a moment and watched him as he dressed; waiting for him to button his jeans before she pulled open the door and stepped out into the brightly lit room. Walking away from the room Aria smiled to herself and hoped that no one had noticed that Ezra had followed her into the small store room.


End file.
